Pulled From The Dark
by LethalViper
Summary: Ever wondered how Sulpicia Volturi became to be, Who was the angel in her nightmares that saved her and pulled her into the light. Dark themes & Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own these Characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just use them for my own creations..~**

Some may call me a snob, simply because I am quiet. Others may call me a user of the dark art's because of my raven black hair and pale skin. But the truth was, I was neither. I was a simple girl who did everything I was told.

At a young age I lost my Mother and Father to a simple flu that now could be fixed with medicine. Being an orphan back in the days of the Ancient Greeks, It wasn't a fun ride. You either stole your food, or you did everything humanly possible to earn it.

I had stolen food from houses. From simple markets. I'd steal milk and eggs from farms. I did what I had to do to survive. It wasn't until I was of age. A young woman when a man had caught me stealing from his hen house. He wanted to remove my hands for such a disrespectful act, but apparently, his wife had other plans.

His wife was not a very pretty woman, in fact she wasn't pretty at all. She was a beast of a woman. She was a little on the heavy side and her hair was black in colour with a few splashes of grey. A mole or two and I believe even a skin tag. Her teeth were even less pretty, sharp and jagged. Rotten to the core. I did not judge people by their looks but she made my stomach churn.

"Louis! Do not harm a hair on that girl's head" She shouted at the man who was apparently named Louis.

"Why not woman, she has been stealing our eggs and milk, Such an act is punishable. I as a man have my right to remove her thieving hands" The tears stung my eyes as they ran down my cheeks,. Every time I struggled his hand tightened around my wrist. I couldn't do anything about it. His hand was so tight around my fragile wrist I felt like my bones would snap.

"Do not harm her. Look at her Louis, The gods have sent her here to solve our money woes. Her body. Pert and petite. Men from all over would come just to sample her body and then when the right one comes. We can sell her to them." My eyes widened at the woman's words,

Was she serious. She wanted to sell me as a slave to the men of the town. For my body. I knew I was beautiful. But I was not vein about it. I kept myself as clean and tidy as the streets would allow. I managed to keep myself free of lice and disease as it riddled the streets. If there was one thing that was good about me, aas that my virtue was still intact.

I had escaped the hands of men before. I have never been sure how I managed it but I did. I watched as the man thought about this. He mulled the woman's words over again and again. Then finally he nodded, Jerking me up onto my feet.

"You hear that girl. you will be put to work. What you earn you give to us. We will give you a home and food. But do as we say" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think, My whole body was frozen and cold.

I just stared blankly at the ground but when I felt the snap of a hand against my cheek I nodded my head quickly as the sting of the man's hand forced the tears to grace my cheeks once more. I had always dreamed of someone finding me and saving me from the streets, from having to meet this life. But it seemed that's all it was. A dream.

What I got instead was a nightmare, What had I done to deserve this. The man had now began pulling toward the house. I didn't want to go, But I knew already that this man liked to beat women. The way he slapped me and the satisfaction it seemed to have given him still showed in his eyes. So I unwillingly walked into the house with him. His beast of a wife following after him.

All I could think was **'**_What mess have you gotten into Sulpicia_**'** What mess indeed..


	2. Chapter 2

**~I do not own these Characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just use them for my own creations..~**

The water of the bath was cold. The food cold. The place I had been given as a bed was a straw mattress with a thin ripped cloth for a blanket. But could I complain? No, this was more than I had when I was on the streets. I couldn't be picky. I had to live my life now that it had taken this turn. The couple who'd taken me in had decided how it would go.

If I was ever found to be with child. They would beat me till it was no longer. If anything happened to me to jeopardise their new found income they'd have me killed. Though I didn't want this life. I didn't want to die either. I was hopeful that someone would come and pull me from this. But who would. After my first meeting with these peoples friend, I'd have no self worth. I'd lose the one thing that I had a choice to keep.

My Virtue.

Smoothing my hands over my dress, It was at least three sizes too big for me around the bust, but seemed to hug me in all the right curves around my waist. It was a plain thing. It tied up around the back which ended down at the small of my back. It was a cream white it was oddly beautiful. Who knew a woman such as, Daphne I had learned her name was could own something so beautiful.

It had obviously been given as a gift to her by someone as she trotted around in a filthy skirt and what looked like to be one of her husbands shirts. As I admired myself, for the first time since I had lived on the street, not only did I know I was beautiful. I felt beautiful as well.

A hard knock came at the door. Twirling around instantly. I called out

"Yes?" I heard the quick shuffle of feet before Louis' voice echoed out

"Hurry up. Your first customer is here" I hated how he said that. Like I was a common harlot who held no respect for herself. I did. I held such high respect for my being. But I didn't have a choice. If I tried to run from this. They would know. I'd have to pass their room to get to the front door and Daphne had already said they slept with the door open so that I wouldn't be able to leave with out being noticed.

Looking down over myself again. I nodded as if Louis could see me before my soft voice rang out

"I'm ready". Taking in a sharp breath, I was feeling the tears welling up again. I couldn't let them stain my cheeks. I needed to look presentable. Other wise, I'd find myself on the end of another beating. As I cleared my throat and walked over to the door, I gripped the rope that was used as a door handle and pulled it open.

There stood the hard face of Louis. His beady eyes looked me over once before coming back up to look me in the eyes. Nodding in approval his hands went straight to my breasts. Cupping them both he squeezed them. I closed my eyes and tried my best to imagine this wasn't happening that I wasn't even in this situation.

Before long Louis pulled his hand away and then slipped them up the skirt of my dress. I knew what he was doing. Seeing if I was ready. Prepared for my night with this stranger. His hand moved over and between my legs.

My eyes still squeezed shut as I fought back the impending tears. Again he removed his hand. Before placing it around my neck whispering

"You will do what ever this man asks of you. If I find out you have denied him I will beat you, And you will sleep with the animals like you should be" I opened my eyes and looked at him.. Nodding my head in silence. The anger in his eyes flared as he went to raise his hand, flinching I looked away whispering

"Okay, I understand" My voice was so soft, So timid. He pulled away and stepped to the side, So I could walk past him

As I walked past Louis and down the small hall to the kitchen they held there. It was then I seen Daphne with a man with long jet black hair. They both turned to me, I should have kept my eyes down. But my eyes were on the man. His eyes were such an unusual color, A murky red. Daphne walked over to me and led me away from Louis. Heading over toward the man.

"Sulpicia, This is Aro. He is a lord in the lands of Italy. Aro, This... This is our dear Sulpicia."... To say I was mesmerized by this man was an understatement. I found myself glad for the first time.. Although. I did not know why.


	3. Chapter 3

**~I do not own these Characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just use them for my own creations..~**

"Evening Miss Sulpicia" Came Aro's all too calm and angelic tone. I was spell bound by this man, He was completely captivating. He held such grace that seemed so unnatural, He was by far the most beautiful man I had seen. Also very polite. Bowing my head slightly. I kept a friendly smile in place.

"Evening Lord Aro" I could feel Louis and Daphne's eyes watching me as I spoke to Aro. A clear of his throat and Aro held his arm out to me.

"Shall we dear?" his soothing voice rang out again. It sent a soft chill down my spine, Stepping forward as I linked my arm with Aro's and his hand gently rested over mine. I looked up at him. For a moment looked like he was concentrating on something, Before long he turned back to look at Louis and Daphne.

"I will return by tomorrow" I couldn't help but silently wish the he would be the one to take me from this. I didn't want to be here.

"Just, do not damage her." Came Louis' voice. The hard tone and gruffness of it frightened me as it was almost threatening. I knew that If I returned with so much as a hair out of place, it would be no one's fault but my own. I could feel Aro tense slightly as there was a slight rumble from his chest.

"Do not worry. She will come back just as perfect as she is now" As sweet as his words were, his tone was hard and harsh towards them. I felt my cheeks heating as the blush rose, I ducked my head as to hide it from everyone. I felt the hand of Aro tighten around mine for a moment as his voice returned to it's soft and clam tone.

"Come Sulpicia. Let us go and enjoy our evening" I looked up at Aro and the smile he held in place made me go weak.. Nodding my head in Aro's direction once, a soft smile upon my lips.

We had left the house and now were walking down a path towards town

"Dear Sulpicia, Why is it you are so silent?" I nearly jumped out of my skin looking up at Aro. He was unlike any man I had met before, He was well groomed and spoke with perfect manners.

I knew I shouldn't have but I was fast becoming smitten with him. Not once in my life had I met anyone who was so polite to me. Clearing my throat as I finally spoke to him.

"I do apologize my Lord. It is just.. " My cheeks began to heat again as my heart raced, We had stopped walking and I looked down at my feet "I do not know how to say this... But. I have not done this before... I have not been with any man.."

I was embarrassed to say this. To admit I had not been with anyone. Aro's hand cupped my chin and he tilted my head back up to look at him. His cool thumb ran over my lips

"My Sweet Sulpicia.. I do not have any intentions of taking anything from you tonight. Tonight is about you, about treating you like the angel you are" My heart was now thumping in my ears. This man I knew nothing about was the most perfect gentle man.

Unlike any I had previously encountered. My cheeks were burning red by now. I could not help but smile at this kind man's words. Before clearing my throat . I looked up at him and smiled.

"Lord Aro, You are far to kind with your words, But I am far from an angel". His light chuckle rang out in the dimming light

"Sweet Sulpicia. You do not see yourself clearly at all do you...Also, Please do call me Aro" His arm slipping around my waist as we began to walk toward the town. The nights air was cold and my instant reaction was to cuddle up to him, but he was just as cold.

A shiver running through my spine as my head dropped to rest on his shoulder. Aro's arm tightened around my waist as we came towards a small home. The one I gathered belonged to Aro. As we stopped just meters from the home. He leant down into my ear and whispered.

"Do not be scared" Truth was, for the first time since I lost my parents, I wasn't scared.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was nothing special. It was just like any other home. It just seemed to be much more tidier than others, but I did not mind this. The home seemed to have no fire place until Aro walked us through the house giving me a proper guided tour.

As it seemed. The fire place and the bath were held in the bedroom. It was completely private. So very much unlike Daphne and Louis' place. They had their bathroom just out of the way of the kitchen, Very open. Not like this, not like this at all. I walked into the bedroom. In these times. All a bedroom contained was the mattress and things used to bathe.

Blowing out a breath and turning to Aro, His head tilting at me, his eyes looked as if they were concerned for me.

"Is everything to your liking?" I felt bad. I looked down and ran my hands over my dress slowly as I whispered to Aro

"Forgive me Lor... Aro, but I'm unsure what you want me for, if you do not mean for me to lay with you" The smile on Aro's face was both gentle yet deadly. He had this aura about him that said he held power, that seemed to be what he craved. As graceful as a cloud, Aro walked toward me holding his hands out to me, his palms up before they clasped together in front of him. His bell like voice rang out, holding me captive once more

"Dear Sulpicia. Not all men want you just for your beautiful body. Some do crave the knowledge that lay not only in your mind. But in your soul" The man spoke like a poet. His words were unlike anything I had heard before. Aro had a habit of making the blood pool to my cheeks with his simple words.

Any man could say those words to a woman, but it was the way that Aro had said them to me that made me feel like there was no one else in his eyes but myself. Bringing a hand up to rub against my arm, I looked back to Aro.

"Forgive me... Daphne and Lou.." I was cut off by that rumbling sound again. The one I had heard back in the kitchen of Daphne and Louis' kitchen. Aro moved closer, his hand had come to raise to silence me.

"No. Those people do not deserve to have you in their presents. You are far more than they deserve" His tone took a possessive turn, I wasn't sure of a lot of things but I was sure of Aro. I knew, by feelings in my gut, that he would keep me safe. That I would be safe.

"Aro. How do you know... You do not know them, they mean to sell my body." I tried to explain. I couldn't find the words to say anything more, instead I choked out in sobs as they racked my body. I didn't want to do what they wanted but I had no choice.

I felt the cool arms of Aro's slip around me. He seemed so caring, too caring in fact. I had begun to wonder what Aro really wanted. Who was he and why. Why was he the only man I had come across that had red eyes? Aro's cold hand brushed over my cheek, drying away the tears as they slid down my cheeks, he then lent down to my ear and whispered.

"Do not be scared nor sad. I shall take you from them and you will never have to deal with them again" I could hear the promise but I could not believe it. I mean , how could I? Something I had dreamed of for so long., was now coming true. I didn't like it. But.. At the same time. I did. I looked up to Aro and sighed with a smile

"As much as I would so very much love that. I can not accept. You do not know me." His hand came and covered my mouth

"Do not fear young Sulpicia. I will sort it in the morning. Now, Please wash up and I shall fix you something to eat" sighing, He seemed so cheerful, so happy, Why was he so happy? Shaking my head slightly I breathed out a sigh "

As you wish Aro" My head lowered again as I walked over to what was meant to be a bath tub. But seemed to be something made for two people. I gulped back as I looked over my shoulder see that Aro had vanished. I hadn't even heard him leave the room.

I ran my hand through the water finding it was cold but not overly cold. It was a nice room Temperature. Smiling to myself . I slipped off the dress and stepped into the bath. My hands running over the side as I settled back letting my eyes close. I wasn't sure how long I was in the bath when I felt the cool hand of Aro rest against my cheek gently

"My dear Sulpicia. Have you some fruit and wine" I looked at him as I sat up slowly. Letting my knees come to my chest and my arms wrap around them. I looked at Aro in awe. He was beginning to make me feel like a Queen. My eyes narrowed at him curiously.

"Why are you so nice to me, A peasant girl? Why have you not found a princess or a Lords daughter to worship. Why find the filth of Greece?" Aro laughed softly, yey menacingly, although it seemed some what creepy was rather relaxing

"Now, My dear, There is a reason I have chosen you and no one else. But I am afraid that is a story for another day" My brows rose at his statement

"You mean you really do plan on taking me away from those awful people?" Aro's hard yet kind eyes looked back at me as he nodded.

"That I do" It was all he said before he lent forward and pressed his lips to my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Aro's cool lips pressed against mine surprised me. I was unsure as to how I should have reacted. Honestly I should have pulled away. I should have screamed and hit him, I should have done everything I could to tell him. No, he isn't allowed to kiss me. Yet, here I sat. In all my naked glory. Kissing this man I hardly knew.

His lips were soft, yet hard. They were cold. It was like kissing ice. But I had found such a comforting warmth in it all. As Aro's lips moved against my own. I pulled back shaking my head as the blush rose to my cheeks again. Looking down I knew that I had a permanent smile on my face as I mouthed out

"Wow" No man had ever kissed me like that. No man had kissed me at all. Sitting back against the tub. Aro looked at me, Confused. "I'm sorry Aro, I've just.. No man's kissed me before. This is all very new to me, and I am still lost as to why you have chosen me."

Aro's eyes held that soft yet hard look about them. His hands coming over my cheeks as he lent forward and pressed his lip to my forehead.

"All the questions you want to ask will be answered in a few days, please, have patients" My eyes narrowed at Aro. He was hiding things from me, I wanted to know what they were, why did he hide them? But I nodded any ways.

"Fine. But I want answers soon" Aro stood and nodded his head slowly

"You will my dear. Now finish up and dress. You need to get your rest" I watched as Aro left the room again. I lent back against the tub as frown played on my brow. Why was it such a big secret that he had chosen me. Why couldn't he tell me now? Sighing in pure frustration. I sunk under the water before coming to the surface.

Pushing my hair from my face. Standing I picked up the towelled cloth and wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the bath. In silence I redressed and towelled my hair dry, a million thoughts going through my mind. Beginning with the fact I would never be going back to that awful place again. I had spent but only one night there and I wouldn't be going back. As I began to pull back the long locks of my hair, Aro walked in. I couldn't help but smile at him as he did.

"Everything okay Aro?" As I turned to look at him completely. I watched his features as they almost glowed in the night. Aro nodded his head once before walking over to me

"Everything is fine, You need to rest now dear. Come. I shall lay with you until you fall asleep" He began to direct me toward the bed. Again his arms cold around my body. Sending a shiver up my spine.

As we both laid down, Aro's arms wrapped around me, bringing me close to his body. His hand stroking over my hair lightly as I rest my head against his chest

"Tell me about you Sulpicia. How is it you came to be on the streets" I looked up at Aro for a moment before I sighed deeply. My fingers picking at the stray thread on his shirt

"I was born north from here. I was raised as a quiet girl. I believed deeply in my fathers word. If he said something happened then I believed it to be true. He, in my eyes, was my greatest hero. I worshipped him more then I did the gods."

I paused a moment to gather my thoughts when I felt the soothing feel of Aro's hand gliding down my back.

"He and my mother were very much in love. They had a love that I could only ever dream about.. When I was ten.. The illness of the south reached our village. It swept through like a plague. My mother and Father did not survive it and I was brought by slave traders' my eyes closed reliving the moments in my mind.

"Where I had cleaned and worked to keep myself alive." My voice had turned a bitter tone now. Raw memories flooding my mind as I kept my eyes away from Aro's. I did not dare look at him. Not yet. I felt Aro's lips against my hair as he whispered

"Continue.. It's okay" Nodding slowly

"After about two years, another girl and myself ,I never learnt her name.. we were the same age. We escaped. I travelled with her to the nearest city. Where eventually she caught the plague. There was nothing I could do.. " Biting down on my lip. I closed my eyes and fought the tears

"For years, Drunken men would find me in the streets and try and force themselves on me, but none ever succeeded. I never understood why. Were they too drunk? Or did someone scare them off? I didn't know.. " I took in another calming breath.

I wasn't ignorant to Aro's silence. I guessed this was a lot for him to take in. Clearing my throat I shifted closer

"This went on for years.. I moved around the country.. Cities, villages.. I did want I needed to survive but I never used my body. My father would be far to disappointed. Then.. Two days ago.. I was trying to get some eggs and milk when Louis caught me stealing from his farm. He wanted to remove my hands but Daphne said no. She wanted to sell my body... I... "

I couldn't say any more. The memories and the weight of sleep came crashing down as Aro's arms tightened around me slightly and whispered

"It's okay now Sulpicia. You will never need to feel like that again, I promise you." nodding slowly I managed to whisper

"Thank you..." Aro's hands moved over my hair slowly as I slowly folded and gave into sleep... Falling asleep in this Angel's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel the heat of the sun beating down against my face as I felt my hair curtaining against my cheeks, My hand reached out to feel for Aro but he wasn't there. I let out a disappointed sigh. It had all been some dream. I had dreamt up the whole night.

Meeting Aro, having him here looking after me. It was nothing but a dream. Slowly as I sat up. My eyes began to adjust to the light. A frown creasing my features as I looked around. This wasn't my room. This was not Louis and Daphne's home. Where was I? Did I walk in my slumber to some strange place.

My hands began to move over my form. Searching for any injuries. But if they existed, they refused to make themselves known. Standing from the bed. I looked around some more. Was this a dream within a dream? Perhaps I had caught the plague and was beginning to rot from the inside out.

My mind having been poisoned by death? Was this what It was? If this was what death felt like, I'd gladly let it take me, because I was leaving this earth happy.

As I went to walk out the door of the bedroom, Aro appeared as if out of thin air. Stumbling back as I gasp escaped my lips.

"Is this a dream?" I spoke but only a whisper. Aro's creepy yet kind smile formed as his hands moved to cup my cheeks, but only to pull back and clasp together.

"No my sweet Sulpicia. This is no dream. You are awake and of perfect health" His eyes wandered over my frame a moment before the deep red orbs fell upon my green ones. Turning his back from me he reached for something before turning back to me.

His arms coming up, as they did I flinched away until I felt something warm coming down around my shoulders. Peeking an eye open. I looked down to see a beautiful coat covering my arms and body. Allowing Aro to fasten the wooden tasels. I couldn't help the smile that spread wide across my pink rose coloured lips.

I was beginning to feel wanted. Adored. Like I was made for something better then just my beautifully shaped body. How ever the fact remained. I still had no idea why Aro was doing this, he still had yet to reveal anything about himself.

I allowed my eyes to meet with Aro's once more

"You honour me with such precious gifts Lord Aro, how ever I am afraid I have nothing to give in return" Aro's gleeful laugh rang out as, he looked down at me.

"Sweet Sweet Sulpicia. You have given me such far greater gifts than you know of" That ridiculous blush crept upon my cheeks once more. His hand brushed over my hair as I felt his soft cool lips press against my forehead. I went to argue with him, I went to tell him I had nothing to give him, that I had given him nothing. But his fingers pressed against my lips to silence me.

"Come now, we must leave. I have sent a messenger to the last owners... " he paused realising his unthoughtfulness "Forgive me. To the couple I had found you with, told them that we were taking a trip. How ever that being the case.." Aro took in a deep breath "You shall not be returning to the at all"

My heart began to beat a million miles an hour. My whole body was suddenly a light with a warm feeling. Hope. For the second time since meeting Aro, I felt hope, and I knew that this wasn't going to be the last time I felt it. I knew it wouldn't be the last time that it would be Aro's doing either.

"Very well then, let us leave then my lord" Aro tilted his head and gave me a stern look.

"I've asked you, call me Aro" My lips turned up into a cheeky smile

"I know.. " I slipped past him and out through the front door where I spotted two jet black horses. Awaiting for both Aro and myself. MY future was already looking brighter by the minute.

I felt Aro's hand come to the small of my back as if to guide me forward. My face alight with happiness. Turning to look at him.

"My lord. Again you honour me with such wonderful things." Aro just laughed at me as we came to the horses. Aro ran his hand over the fine coat of the black horse I couldn't say anything but sit there and look at her

"Her name is Aphrodite." His head turning to me "A goddess of Love and Beauty" I could hear in his tone of voice that his lips had turned up into a smile "Much like yourself. Only I believe your beauty would have definitely surpassed that of Aphrodite"

The blush was now an embarrassing shade of red. An unnatural shade. I simply shook my head and ran my own hand over the horses coat before I looked back to Aro,

"Will you help me?" He said nothing but gripped hold of my waist and lifted me. Like I was nothing but a feather and placed me on the back of the horse

"Call me Lord Aro again Sulpicia, and I will have to punish you" Though his tone was serious. The humour still shone in his eye. No words. In English or Greek, Or even Italian, would ever explain my happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

We had been riding for a few days now. Keeping to the hidden roads. Usually travelling through the forests hidden under the darkness of the trees. Every now and then we would pass through a village. We would stop for food. For rest, but we never stayed long.

Aro said the trip to the coast of Greece would be a long journey. That he was expecting to meet two friends there. I was nervous about meeting Lord Aro's friends what would they think of a street rat like me. Even though I was no longer a child of the streets. I was still in a case. A street rat.

The wind blew, forcing my hair to fly over my face. As I tucked it away behind the cloak that I had been given by Aro. I could catch the salty scent of the sea that was being carried by the breeze. A sharp turn of my head and I looked at Aro.

"The coast?" His smile widen upon seeing my own.

"Yes my sweet. We are near the coast." I couldn't contain my excitement. I wanted to get down and walk a while. As I slowed Aphrodite I slid of her back and managed to walk along side her. Before I knew it Aro was walking with us. Dropping my head as I thought about the question I was about to ask.

I had been wondering about Aro's red eyes. I'd noticed a few times they would go from a vibrant red to a dark murky maroon. But I never said anything until now. I had become concerned about this fact. Not in my whole life had I ever seen a man's eyes change colour like his did.

"Aro. I do hope you will forgive me but I do have a question to ask" Stopping in my tracks. I felt Aro's hand, cold as Ice take my own.

"What Is it my sweet Sulpicia" Looking up at him I couldn't help but chew on my bottom lip.

"Aro, why is it some times your eyes are as dark as mud, but then others they are as red as freshly spilt blood" Aro had been circling his thumb against my hand but the moment the question was parted from my lips he stopped. Looking up at me. his smile slipped back into place

"Because my sweet one. Not all were given such wondrous gifts by the gods as you have received. You see the gods cursed me because I killed my twin" What, This wasn't right. I couldn't imagine Aro killing anyone let alone his twin.

Shaking my head in the utmost disbelief his arms wound around my waist and drew me in close.

"Please.. Don't.. " I didn't want to hurt any more and if that was what Aro's intentions were, I didn't want it.

"Shh Shh Sulpicia please." I froze and looked at him as even the fear couldn't deny his calming tone

"What.." My mumbled scared tone came.

"What you must see, twins are very very rare in our times. You know of this. My own was not as strong as I and did not survive birth. The gods later in life cursed me with this... Abnormality" Looking up at the man who had indeed captured my attention. I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The fact I immediately thought the worst. I thought badly of myself for judging this man. Who had been nothing but be kind to me. Shaking my head my arms flew around Aro's waist

"Oh, Aro I am terribly sorry. Please say you forgive me, I thought such horrible things" Aro shook his head and laughed

"It's quiet alright pet." Pulling back he cupped his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. Looking this man in the eyes his still too kind smile in place "Come sweet heart. Our boat awaits and you are in need of rest" He was right all the travelling had caused sores on my legs and feet also my bottom was beginning to hurt from the riding.

A smile formed feeling Aro's lips being pressed against my forehead as we turned and began walking down the side of a hill where a large ship came into view , I was amazed at the size of it. Looking over at Aro he simply chuckled.

"You better get used to this. Wonderful things being given to you, Travelling in style. For you will be kept as a queen once we arrive in Italy" His voice carried on the wind as I made my way down the hill. Holding on to Aphordite, Aro was fast behind me with his horse. It was then once my feet hit the sand. I spotted them. Two people standing on the beach, Two people that I had expected what I didn't expect was the female to call out my name

"Sulpicia?" Who was she.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Disclaimer~ The characters are those of Stephanie Meyers. I just play with them.**

The moment the woman's body collided with mine as we hit the sand. The first thing I noticed about her was the fact her hair was blonde. Then the soft feel of cool lips against my cheek. I had no idea who she was but she seemed to know me. Before I could do or say anything I felt her being pulled from my body as Aro's arm reached down to pull me up.

Dusting the sand off me, I looked at her with a frown as I immediately felt offended by this strange woman's actions

"Who are you and why are you trying to attack me" The woman's laugh was like bells on the wind. The temperature of her skin did not go unnoticed, nor did the familiar colour of her eyes. Aro's hands were straightening out his coat as I notice a slender blonde man walking over towards us. The woman laughed and shook her head

"Oh, She does not remember." She looked back over her shoulder and then back at me "It is I, Athenodora, We escaped those horrible men who made us their slaves" A frown falling into place as I looked back at her.

Lies.

This could not have been her, She died, Shaking my head

"No, no, you died" Laughing as she walked over once more and took my hand leading me down the beach

"Oh sweet Sulpicia. I fought it. Survived. It was because of my husband Caius... " Clearing her throat I caught the look of sadness and guilt washing over her angelic features before she looked back at me "Never mind, a tale for another day. Come let's get on the boat and you washed up. You must be famished" It was true, I was starving and the last time Aro and I had stopped for food was late last night.

I couldn't help but smile, Athenodora was her name, She was such an amazing friend to me through out those years. I turned back to look at Aro and Caius as I assumed him to be, as they followed behind us. Aro looked serious as if he and the blonde man were talking business. Swallowing back as I looked to Athenodora

"Has he been lovely too you? Aro I mean?" I couldn't help the blush creeping up my cheeks as I ducked my head and nodded

"Yes, he has been a true gentleman." I couldn't help but gush. I felt like a little school girl walking along side Athenodora.

"Oh that is truly wonderful, please tell me what you have been doing" We walked along the sand to the ship that was anchored and waiting. As I looked over at it, I could see two other figures on the ship one seemed to be a woman, the other a man. A smile formed as I felt the joy of yet another female to spend my time on the ship with. Who would understand should a moment arise where I needed the ear of a lady. Turning to Athenodora smiling

"I have been,... Surviving. I spent my years trying to survive, once I thought you had passed due to the plague, I left. I went on until I found a farm house where I was found by a man and his wife. They wanted to do such horrid things" Clearing my throat as I didn't go into to much detail of my life to Athenodora. I didn't really want to spoil our reunion.

She had been a lovely friend even if I had only called her girl when we travelled together, We came to a stop, Just before the plank that led up onto the boat. A smile on my face as I turned to watch Aro and the blonde man approach

"My Dear Sulpicia. This is Caius, He is Athenodora's husband" Nodding my head in a bow toward the man Called Caius,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Caius" The blonde man just scoffed and walked past me on to the boat

"Come Athenodora. Now!" His tone was hard. It was laced with hatred. But what had I done for such a man to hate me. I had only just met him. Athenodora tilted her head and smile

"Do not worry him. He just hasn't eaten" She unlaced her arms from my own and followed after Caius whispering to only each other as they went under the deck. Aro's hand coming to meet the small of my back. I could not help the wide smile as it fell into place.

"Do not mind Caius my sweet. He has a short temper and cares for very little ,it is nothing of what you have done" Nodding my head slowly he brought his hand to my cheek "Come let us get on this boat and leave. Leave for your new life" The way he said that was just amazing. I could imagine my life with Aro already.

With him having chosen me to be his to take care of. To ... Love? Was this what it was about. A sigh falling from my slightly parted lips before I turned and headed up the plank. I was still struggling with the fact someone saw me for what was past the beauty that the gods had given me, and wanted more then what my body had to offer.

Allowing my eyes to wander as I reached the top of the plank. I spotted a man and woman. One with black hair very much like aros and another with lighter hair brown. They two sat together talking. Aro sneaking up behind me whispered

"Didyme and Marcus, Didyme is my sister... Marcus is an old friend" A delicate brow raising as I looked to Aro

"I thought.." He silenced me with a finger pressed to my lips.

"Not now.. Later I do promise. Right now you need to rest" And I did. Stepping on to the deck of the ship. Aro followed, he led me away from Marcus and Didyme and to a door that lead under the deck. I was beginning to feel the weight of sleep and the ache of hunger. I had hoped this trip wouldn't take long. I ached to start my new life.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been four days since we left the coast of Greece. I had spent plenty of my time with Athenodora and Didyme, Learning about both women as they "groomed" me for being a lords lady. Aro hadn't directly said anything about marriage between us, but he was hinting at the fact that I was his and no one else was to touch me.

In fact his words were 'She is Mine' the way he said that was in a dominating way. It sent a unfamiliar chill down my spine. It excited me. There had been an incident when I tripped and I had cut my hand on a nail that stuck out, Caius seemed to be offering me aid when a familiar growl from his chest built up. Believing that Athenodora and Aro had come to my aid also. I couldn't help but feel uncertain about Caius.

He seemed to be more a beast than a man, Aro suggested that I sat with Athenodora for the remainder of the trip unless it was time for us to sleep, Then he wanted to be with me. I kept away from Caius. I didn't like the look of him nor did I trust him. He looked at me as if he wanted to eat me. It made me weary. So I did as Aro suggested and I sat with Athenodora while Aro and Caius spoke,

Athenodora told me about how Caius had met her while she was another's woman. Vladimir his name was. Apparently he wasn't very kind to Athenodora. He would beat her and force her to do unholy things. She had also told me that she had lost a child and the gods had damned her. That was her excuse when I questioned her eyes. Seemed plausible. She went on to tell me that she had been at market when she met Caius, that he had taken her from Vladimir and that she had not ever returned.

Apparently it nearly cost her and Caius' their lives. As the days went on Dora, as I had come to call her now. Had told me about everyone. She explained that Caius was damned due to the fact he killed his mother during child birth. That he refused to help his father during illness. So the Gods damned him. Marcus had a child out of wedlock only to have it and the mother drown in a flood.

The gods had apparently damned him into thinking it was his own doing. And Didyme. Hers was the saddest of them all, When Aro's twin had perished. The gods blamed Aro, So they damned him, But when Didyme was birthed. She was damned for being a replacement child because she had been born, Not out of pure love. But out of ache for a missing child. The gods blamed Aro for Didyme's birth, So in turn they damned her.

As Athenodora told me these stories. I couldn't help but frown. They all seemed so happy with their lives. With everything. Another thing that hadn't escaped me was the fact my eyes were not red. I was not damned. Did Aro want a normal woman, or would I be damned too. For what reason could I be damned for? I didn't know.

Some time passed before I turned to Athenodora, something else I noticed about them was none seemed to eat, They only worried when I did or didn't have something to eat. I decided that to her I would raise my concern

"Dora, why is it you do not eat while I do?" She froze beside me but it wasn't just her that did. I had noticed everyone else had too. They all looked at me then to Athenodora. I felt uncomfortable under their watching eyes and decided not to push them any further, so after I excused myself I went below deck, finding mine and Aro's sleeping quarters. I laid down. As I did. Aro came to check on me

"My sweet are you alright?" I didn't look at Aro

"I am perfectly fine Aro, I am just feeling a little uneasy from the waves" Before my answer was even out. Aro was at my side. Brushing his hand over my hair slowly. I couldn't help the small sigh that passed my parted lips. He was a really brilliant man. He had made me feel safe. Turning over to look at him I raised a brow

"None of you did answer me Aro, Why is it you do not eat while I do" Aro tilted his head down and brushed a hand down over my cheek

"Hush my sweet. All will be explained once in Italy." I couldn't help but roll my eyes like a little child. Everything I wanted to know was going to be answered in Italy. I just hoped we would arrive in Italy soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Tap Tap Tap"_

Ugh! What was that awful sound. I looked up and there was a a raven knocking on my window. As I laid there watching it. I wonder if we had come too close to land, Why would a raven be so far out at sea other wise. Looking around I noticed it was still dark. Aro was no longer laid beside me.

I stood from my bed and felt around for the door, as I did suddenly there was a tapping, like some one gently rapping at my chamber door, A frown formed as I pulled back the door to my small dainty room, nothing was there. The tapping came again only from the door across from me, Athenodora's room, Wrapping the blanket tighter around me as I tried to get a balance, slowly my hand reached out and gripped the rope that held the door shut and opened the door.

Slowly as I began to push the door open I peeked my head around the corner looking for something that would give the tapping away. But I didn't see anything, What I did see was red, plenty of red. Red blood, running from a gaping wound in Athenodora's neck. Rushing over I knelt down beside her, sobs began to rack through my body as my tears ran down my cheeks.

There was no pulse. Athenodora was dead and this time she wasn't coming back. I needed to get Aro. Standing I turned and went to run but he was there.. Caius.. Blood smeared around his lips, Staining his hair and shirt.

"What have you done" I tried to scream, But no sound came out. I went to look for another way out but Caius had blocked the only entrance or exit. He began to walk toward me as I kept moving back. My back hitting the wall as Caius began to raise his hand, there in his hand was a human heart, it was still beating, blood still pumping. I could feel my stomach retching as I looked at it.

So badly did I want to reject the food in my stomach. Caius opened his lips to speak but all that came out was haunting low whisper "Niente è come sembra piccolo animale domestico" I knew enough Italian to know what that meant. Nothing is as it seems small pet. What could he mean by that. But I didn't get a chance to answer, My eyes were fixed on Caius running his long snake like tongue over the beating heart as his words seemed to continue to echo around us in hushed whispers.

He threw the heart aside before the whispers started to get louder, Caius spoke again, His tone as haunting as before "La morte è su di voi" Death is upon you? What did he mean, But before anything else was said, Caius lunged for me. His hand aiming for my throat, The last thing I seen was his demon like, bright red eyes...

I shot up in bed. It was dream, A horrible horrible dream, Wiping the sweat from my forehead. My door shot open and there was Aro standing there. Concern all over his gorgeous features

"Sulpicia, Is everything alright? I heard your screams" Screams? I didn't remember screaming. He walked over and sat own by me. His hand taking my own.

"What has happened my sweet" I didn't know what to say. what was to be said. That Caius had haunted me in my dreams, Aro's cool hand coming to take my hand. I turned to look at him with a frown. Aro looked deep in thought as I caught a flicker of a frown passing over his all to gorgeous features. I shook my head at him

"It was nothing Aro, just a dream" I didn't want to worry him. I just couldn't bare thinking he had to be with me while I slept because of silly dreams. But I didn't know what else to do. I was frightened by the dream, by what it could have meant.

Was Caius more than just a damned soul? Perhaps he was a monster who wanted nothing more than to kill Aro, Athendora, Marcus, Didyme and myself. I couldn't bare the thought of ever losing Aro. As selfish as it seemed. No one mattered more than him. I'd have happily sacrifice them all in order to keep Aro alive, to keep him happy. He was the only one important to me. Though Athenodora was a close favourite.

She had become my best friend, but even she wouldn't ever pass over Aro, No one could ever mean more to me than him. In that moment. I decided that I would do anything to make sure he was happy and that he got what he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

How do you trust someone that was clearly keeping so much from you?

Everyone. Including Aro had withdrawn themselves from me. When I woke again in the morning. I had found the five of them huddled around each other whispering. I couldn't help but frown. As soon as I stepped on deck they all stood and took seats away from each other. Except Aro he walked over to me and cupped his hands against my cheek bringing his lips to mine.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt his cold lips against mine. It was comforting. Even while I was scared, I felt comforted by Aro, as he pulled back he looked into my eyes. His hand stroking my cheek softly

"Do not be scared my sweet" Nodding my head slowly as I looked up at him

"I'll try not to Aro" His lips pressed against my forehead before he lead me over to a seat. I didn't know what I was going to do. My mind was on that nightmare. I couldn't stop thinking about what Caius had done in my dream. He was so...

I don't know. He looked so evil. So cruel. I couldn't help but look over at him. A frown formed as I pick up the ink that Marcus had so kindly lent to me. A slice of paper sat in my lap. I couldn't help but look over at Caius' general direction. Leaning back against the wall, I began to sketch down the scene that had been playing in my mind since I had awoke.

Caius' monstrous eyes shining in the dark as he came at me. The dream felt so real. Like it was all about to happen. Shaking my head again as the wind blew my hair into my face. A low hissing sound came. Raising my head I looked around. It seemed to have come from someone on board the ship. Scrunching up the piece of paper that held the image of Caius from my dream, not that he wasn't scary any way because he really was.

He was what nightmares were made of. Deciding to draw something else I tilted my head as I looked at Marcus and Didyme. They looked well suited together, I wondered if they had been mated together or not. They were who I had decided to chose. Marcus and Didyme seemed to have spent a lot of their time together. I wouldn't be surprised if Aro hadn't seen the connection between the pair. A smile on my full lips as I began to draw them, Softly humming to myself I tried to keep the memories of the nightmare away but it kept creeping in.

Why the hell was I dreaming about Caius killing Athenodora? I seen the way he looked at her. So protective even if he held a cold exterior, Even though he was not so into public affection he still loved her. It showed in the way he stood by her and looked at her. Even if half the time he looked like he was about to run through everyone and eat them. Shaking my head at my silliness.

Turning my attention back the paper as I started again this time, I began drawing everyone. Aro and myself in front. Didyme and Marcus to the right of Aro and myself. Then on the left I drew Caius and Athenodora. As I added the finishing touches to the picture I couldn't help but admire it. Aro in front. He looked so powerful, My eyes flickered over at him,

He always carried himself with such confidence. He always looked so powerful like he was always thinking, always plotting. Like he had something more planned. But what? I folded up the piece of paper and placed it into the pocket of my dress. I'd keep it to myself. I wanted to know what Aro had on his mind. But I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything until we were in Italy.

So the moment we were in Italy, I planned on asking him everything. I wanted to help Aro gain what he wanted, I didn't care the cost. As long as he got what he needed and wanted. It had only been a few days, but I already knew I wanted my life with this man. No matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing in the middle of a large field there was a vine yard near by, I was alone, All by myself. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was wearing a dark dress with my hair tied back with a length of cloth. I don't remember docking port or even arriving here. Was this another dream.

'_HEEEELP' _Came a ear piercing scream, It was coming from over by the vine yard. As I began to walk slowly toward the sound of the screaming, I found my steps were not my own. But of someone more elegant. It was like I was gliding across air, The ground beneath my feet felt non-existent like it wasn't there. Every step I took was like taking three. I was moving faster than I normally would.

Weaving between the many rows of grapes that would one day create the worlds finest wines. I came to a stop. It was there I seen him. My Dark Angel. Aro. Standing there in such a powerful manner. It was the way he held himself that drew me into him. The more I stood there watching him, The more I wanted to be with him. As if my feet had acted on their own. I began to walked toward him,

'_HEEEELLPP' _It was that voice again. Calling for help. Standing at Aro's side now I looked up at him

"Can you hear that?" I spoke. Aro just smiled to me and stood to his side. Waving a hand out. There behind him was a man with blond locks leaning over a body. Frowning I looked up at Aro, All he did was nod, Walking around him to get a better look at the body, I noticed who it was right away. It was me. ME!. What was this witchery. Leaning over me was none other then Caius.

Aro was letting his demon friend drink my blood. I felt my cheeks moisten with tears as I went to wipe them away I looked at my hand. Blood. I was crying blood. Looking back at Aro, His voice nothing but that haunting whisper that I had heard in the same dream I had about Caius

"Unisciti a noi" Join us, The haunting whisper of Aro's voice came. It was repeating over and over, Soon enough the skies began to darken, As if by magic the bright sunny day had disappeared and a dark stormy night had approached. I continued to watch Caius feeding from me. Aro's haunting voice ringing out louder and louder

"La mia regina della Morte"... My eyes widen at his words. He began to walk toward me, The blood tears continued to flow. I tripped over my other selves body... His Queen of death. That is what he had called me. I tried to get up to run but I just couldn't. As soon as I had stood Caius was there.

The crimson blood staining his hair. His eyes glowing with hate and rage as I watched droplets of my own blood dripping from his strong jaw. Turning back to Aro, My sobs growing louder as he started to chant his words. His hand coming to my cheek. I knew I couldn't run. With a small movement of his thumb he tilted my head back exposing my neck to him.

Aro trailed his lips down over my skin, as I gulped back the lump in my throat, His lips weren't as cold as usual, they were warm, but there was something else, I couldn't feel my veins pulsating with blood, as my eyes widened more.

Sitting up right I held my hand against my neck. Tracing my finger along the main pulsating vein tenderly, before withdrawing my hand. Pulling my hand away as I looked at it. There was nothing there. Except the glimmer of the sweat that had been on my neck. Wiping my hand over my head as I laid back down.

Looking up at what should be the roof of my room but is the decks underside. I swallowed back the large lump that was in my throat. It was then I felt the tears running dow my cheeks. Wiping them away I was beginning to get scared. What was wrong with these people, That's two dreams I have had with someone having their blood drunk from them like they are a human goblet.

Why did Aro have to be in this one. I didn't want to be scared of him. Sitting up I needed to get up, Move around my legs were beginning to ache. As I stood, I walked over too the door, Grabbing my coat of the hook behind the door. I pulled it open and let out a gasp

"Caius"


End file.
